That's Where You Take Me
by watchingmewatchingu
Summary: One shot. Daydreaming and flashbacks, leads to shower sex. Basically Faberry smut  also mention of Brittana


"Mmm. Quinn." Rachel purred.  
>The blonde girl layed sprawled naked across the bed, tangled up in the sheets.<br>Rachel's fingers ran from her neck, down her back. "Time to get up." Quinn let out a roar as she yawned. "Fingers. More fingers." She moaned.

Still not quite awake, she turned on to her back, hair in a mess and eyes shut tightly, trying to avoid the sun rays hitting her face.  
>"Did I break you?" Rachel asked as she brushed blond streaks of hair out of her girlfriends face. "I think you did." Quinn pulled her down on top of her. "So aggressive." Quinn smiled into the kiss. "Oh shut up, you love it."<p>

And she did indeed love it, she loved everything about Quinn.  
>It had never been easy for them, because believe it or it had not always been like this. In fact, Rachel considered waking up next to one another a privilege. Quinn on the other hand saw it as another opportunity to ravish her girl.<p>

They cuddled up to each other and Quinn buried her face in the nape of the brunettes shoulder. She inhaled her scent, she never was able to describe it. But right now it was easy, because it was a mixture of cherry lip gloss, sex and cocoa butter.  
>Rachel removed a strain of hair from Quinn's face. "God, you're so beautiful." Hazel green eyes met brown, for the millionth time. "Rach, do you believe that there's someone out there for everyone?" Rachel bit her lip, she thought back of their high school days.<p>

She thought about how their lives had been filled with so much hatred, confusion and dishonesty.

She thought about how Puck had unintentionally gotten Quinn pregnant, by getting her drunk on wine coolers. All because she felt fat that day.

She thought about Brittany and Santana and their pinky linking. _'Sex isn't dating.' _Brittany's corky and witty banter had always kept Santana grounded and if the two of them were able to keep their relationship going for so long, then yes, Rachel truly did believe that there was someone for everyone.

She kissed Quinn gently on the lips.  
>"Why do you ask?" but Quinn didn't want to answer. "How about, shower and then breakfast?" at this Rachel grinned, because every time Quinn wanted them to take a shower together, it ended with sex. Not that she ever complained.<br>Quinn pulled on her, forcing her to snap out of her daydreaming.  
>"We'll make it quick." <em>'Quick?'<em> Rachel laughed. Sex with Quinn was anything but quick. "Rach, I'm glad I amuse you, but you, me, shower, now!"  
>There was never any hesitation. Quinn was like a puppy and what the puppy wanted, the puppy got. Always.<br>"Coming dear." She watched Quinn skip and disappear into the bathroom.

Sex with Quinn was wonderful. Rachel loved the softness of her, she loved the feeling of her luscious lips, her sharp teeth nibbling at her neck and pulse point.  
>Long fingers entering places where they were always meant to be.<br>Tongues fighting for domination, two bodies molded into one. "Nnnn Rah youcanohfuck! Just like that!" Rachel was always happy to oblige. "More…" Quinn's voice cracked mid-sentence. "More what? Tell me, then maybe we can work something out." The brunette hadn't always been the dominant one. It had taken her quite some time to feel comfortable and safe enough to even consider some of Quinn's sexual fantasies, of which 30% consisted of roleplaying, 50% bondage and 20% Quinn and Rachel. Which was perfectly fine, but Rachel did miss the times where they would just be themselves and nothing else would interfere.

When they had started dating, at the end of their senior year, which was also when Quinn finally came to her senses and confessed her love for Rachel.  
>She later admitted to having had Santana help her accept her sexuality and coming to this realization.<p>

Quinn remembered how hard it had been for the latina and how she had struggled to keep her relationship with Brittany a secret. It wasn't until New York, that she finally consoled in her best friend and fessed up.

_Quinn sat __on the bed in their hotel room, Santana on her right and Brittany __on her left. 'Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls? So why can't we have our dreams come true?' the words from the aftermath of their little dispute echoed inside Quinn's head. __"I just want somebody to love me." Brittany stroked and squeezed her arm. "I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not that into that." Quinn was trying to put her off guard, to set her focus point on anything else but herself, but Santana did not budge, __her pokerface said it all. They were both in the same place and whether it be just a shoulder to occasionally cry on, they needed each other now, more than ever._

_Brittany gave Santana a look, Quinn happened to catch it.  
><em>_"Okay, what was that? You guys, I'm not some sympathy case. It's not like you can just look __at each other and be all like 'awe, look at the basketcase, she's so lost' I'm lost? Look __at you two!" Santana gave her an apologetic look._

_"I never said you were lost Q. In fact, I have something I need to tell you. Something I've been __wanting__ to tell you for the longest time, but__ I've been so afraid. Quinn, I want you to know, that I'm…" Santana said this as she reached for Brittany's hand, who looked up at her and smiled. The__ir hands fit so good in one another's.  
>They came to a rest in Quinn's lap. The blonde stared down at them in confusion. "Quinn…" Santana began. "It's okay. I know, Santana." She had always known, she had just been waiting for Santana to tell her with her own words. And that she trusted her enough to finally do so, was all that mattered.<br>Quinn had never felt more content.__  
><em>_  
>There she sat, in a hotel room, in New York , with her best friend and her secret lover and suddenly all was right in the world.<em>_  
>Santana hadn't even been surprised that Quinn had known. The fact that her secret was now out and no one had left the room in tears, made her incredibly calm inside.<em>_  
>"While we're <em>_sharing__. I'm in love with Rachel."__  
><em>

"More fingers. Fingers! Your fingers, inside, now!" Quinn wasn't usually one to have trouble with her words, but Rachel was known to leave people speechless and Quinn was thankful for every possible second of speechlessness. "Right there. Uhhhh. Yes! Ohmyg- Please Rachel. Just… fuck!"

The wicked grin Rachel was already wearing grew wider. She was the only one allowed to see the blonde this vulnerable.  
>Rachel was pressing her hard up against the cold tile, she could feel her slipping and placed a knee in between her legs to keep her steady. Her hands snaked around and her fingers began their work, pulsing and moving at a rigid, grueling pace.<br>Quinn's moans turned into gasps as Rachel's fingers moved swiftly inside of her.  
>She felt each finger going deeper and deeper.<p>

In one quick motion, Rachel turned her around, pinned her arms above her head and kissed her from the nape of her neck down to her breasts, where she nipped and sucked as Quinn's body began to quiver.

Quinn pulled her up by the hair, their lips met once more and pressed against each other. Rachel pulled out and gave the blonde just enough time to catch her breath, before she entered her again, this time with full force. She began pumping hard and fast.  
>Quinn grasped her tightly, her nails raked the brunettes back.<p>

Rachel's hands slackened on her wrists, which lead to Quinn falling snakingly to the ground.  
>The cold water fell soothing against their boiling skin. "You okay?" Rachel finally asked. With her bedroom eyes, Quinn drowsily leaned into her and started humming the song that she had stuck in her head since earlier that day. "Mmm. I feel amazing. Soar, but definitely amazing."<p>

It was always this that made Rachel realize, that everyone has a soulmate and that everything happens for a reason.  
>Being this intimate with Quinn, being so close, just the two of them, was her reward for having endured everything.<p>

"Rach, not to ruin the moment or anything, but can we eat now?"  
><em><br>_


End file.
